Historically firearm technology has evolved from the use of gunpowder. To achieve accuracy and reliability projectiles, gunpowder and a primer need to be encapsulated in a casing as ammunition. The casing needs to be accurately formed and be of soft metal, most commonly brass. These firearm weapons are of an entirely mechanical nature. If the casing system can be avoided there is a large saving in weight, volume and cost. This is known as “case-less ammunition”. There has been much work done in this field using both solid and liquid propellants. In the case of liquid propellants there comes the opportunity to eliminate mechanical parts thereby increasing the flexibility and efficiency of the firearm's design.
An object of the invention is to provide firearms technology that meets those needs.